doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
304 - The Woman Who Fell to Earth
The Woman Who Fell to Earth ist die 304. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnet die 37. Staffel. Handlung In Sheffield verändert sich das Leben für Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan und Graham O'Brien für immer, als eine mysteriöse Frau, die sich nicht an ihren eigenen Namen erinnern kann, vom Nachthimmel stürzt. Können sie ihren verwirrten Worten Glauben schenken? Und kann sie helfen, die seltsamen Ereignisse in der Stadt aufzuklären? :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Um Informationen über das seltsame Objekt im Wald zu erlangen, sucht Ryan auf Twitter und anderen Socialmedien nach Meldungen, während Graham bei Busfahrern nach seltsamen Vorkommnissen fragt. Er hat damit mehr Erfolg als sein Stiefenkel. *Im Gegensatz zu einem Großteil ihrer früheren Regenerationen erlebt der Doctor diesmal kein schweres Post-Regenerationstrauma, sondern leidet nur an leichten Erinnerungsproblemen und einer einmaligen und kurzen Ohnmacht. Dies erinnert ein wenig an den post-regenerativen Zweiten Doctor, der auch "nur" unter Gedächtnisstörungen litt. (The Power of the Daleks) *Da ihr vorheriger Schallschraubenzieher anscheinend beim Sturz aus ihrer TARDIS verloren gegangen ist, baut sich der Doctor einen neuen. *Für den Doctor liegt die Regeneration kaum eine halbe Stunde zurück, da sie (angesprochen auf ihren nun weiblichen Körper) zu Yasmin meint, dass sie nur kurz zuvor ein weißhaariger Schotte gewesen ist. (Twice Upon a Time) *Da sie sich in den ersten Stunden nach der Regeneration befindet, überlebt der Doctor den Sturz ohne einen einzigen Kratzer, bzw. kann die Verletzungen sofort heilen. (The Christmas Invasion) *Während ihrer Ohnmacht überziehen Energiebahnen den Körper des Doctors, daneben entströmt ihr auch ein Teil der Energie aus dem Mund. (The Christmas Invasion, The Eleventh Hour) *Nach ihrer Ohnmacht frägt sie, wer sie geweckt hat und meint, dass sie noch nicht fertig ist. Ihr Körper und ihr Gehirn würden noch rebooten. (The Eleventh Hour) *Die Erde ist nicht zum ersten Mal Schauplatz einer Alienjagd (Bloodsport). *Als Graham frägt, wer schon ein seltsames Leuchtzeichen einfach so anfassen würde, meint Ryan, dass er das macht, wobei ihm der Doctor zustimmt. *Um zu seiner Beute zu kommen und nebenbei dem Doctor zu entkommen, nutzt Tzim-Sha einen Kurzstreckenteleport, was den Doctor wegen der Schummellei wütend macht. (The End of the World, Boom Town) *Tzim-Sha sollte ohne jede Art von Waffe und technische Hilfsmittel jagen, schummelt aber wiederholt, was der Doctor nutzt, um ihn zu provozieren und letztendlich dazu bringt, einen Fehler zu begehen. *Bei ihrer Beinahe-Verabschiedung meint Yasmin, dass sich der Doctor endlich umziehen sollte, diese entgegnet daraufhin, dass es schon eine ganze Weile her ist, seit sie Frauenklamotten kaufen musste. Es bleibt offen für wen (ihre Enkelin oder eine ihrer ehemaligen Begleiterinnen). *Das ist das erste Mal, dass sich der Doctor ihre neuen Klamotten kauft; sonst sucht sie sich in der TARDIS-Garderobe ein neues Outfit oder "klaut" es sich zusammen. (z.B. in Spearhead from Space, Time and the Rani, The Christmas Invasion, The Eleventh Hour) *Als sie sich zur TARDIS teleportieren will, spricht der Doctor zu sich selbst tief Luft zu holen ("deep breath"), ob gewollt oder nicht, könnte das eine Anspielung auf den Titel der ersten Folge (Deep Breath) ihres Vorgängers sein. *Mit drei (zählt man Grace mit sogar vier) Begleitern startet der Doctor ihr Abenteuer mit der größten Begleiterschar seit Terminus. *Zum ersten Mal kommt in einer Debütepisode eines neuen Doctors nicht ein einziges Mal die TARDIS vor. *Der Titel der Episode ist auf den zweiten Blick zweideutig. So meint er nicht nur die Landung des Dreizehnten Doctors auf der Erde, sondern auch den Tod von Grace O'Brien. Weitere Anmerkungen *Tzim-Shas Jagd- und Trophäenverhalten, das direkt mit seiner Position in der Hierarchie seines Volkes verknüpft ist, erinnert an die gesellschaftliche Ordnung der Hirogen aus Star Trek: Voyager. *Ryan spricht in einem YouTube-Videoblog über die Ereignisse, wobei neben ihn diverse und typische anderen Lifestyle- und Clickbait-Blogs zu sehen sind. Hintergrundinformation *Diese Episode besitzt keine Titelsequenz, dafür aber ein sehr langes Outro mit Clips aller in der Staffel auftauchenden Nebencharaktern. *Dies ist die erste reguläre einstündige Folge der Serie. Zudem wurde mit ihr der langjährige Programmstammplatz von Samstag- auf Sonntagabend verlegt. *Damit ist The Woman Who Fell to Earth außerdem die erste reguläre Folge seit Survival, die an einem anderen Tag als Samstag ausgestrahlt wird. *Die Ratings zur Erstausstrahlung von The Woman Who Fell to Earth sind mit 8,2 Mio. die höchsten Einschaltquoten einer regulären Doctor Who-Folge seit Partners in Crime von 2008. Daneben ist dies die meistgesehenste Debüfolge eines neuen Doctors seit Rose, der ersten New Who-Folge von 2005. *Dies ist, genau wie es bei The Eleventh Hour der Fall gewesen ist, nicht nur die erste Folge eines neuen Doctors mit seinen Begleitern, sondern zudem auch die erste Folge eines komplett neuen Produktionsteams. Dadurch wurde eine Art "soft-reboot" der Serie durchgeführt, was man anhand des Looks und der Atmosphäre bemerken kann. *Ähnlich wie es schon bei anderen Folgen (z.B. The Day of the Doctor) der Fall gewesen ist, wurde diese Episode in Amerika (über BBC America) und Kanada (über Space) gleichzeitig ausgestrahlt. Dabei gab es jedoch einige Anpassungen zur UK-Ausstrahlung; diese wurde nämlich im neuen 2:1-Format getätigt, während die Übersee-Erstausstrahlung im normalen 16:9-Format stattfand (was die Ränder der Episode beschnitten hat). *Da auf die Titelsequenz verzichtet wurde, hört man die überarbeitete Theme der Serie erst wenn sich der Doctor an ihren Namen erinnern kann und später dann in voller Länge während der Credits. Diese bewegen sich nun nicht nur das erste Mal seit The Time of the Doctor wieder von unten nach oben, sondern zudem auch den selben Schriftfont wie während der späten Smith-Ära besitzt. *Bei der Ausstrahlung in Amerika wurden die Credits komplett weggeschnitten, so dass man dort nicht ein einziges Mal die neue Theme zu Gänze hören konnte, bis die Episode über iPlayer verfügbar war. en:The Woman Who Fell to Earth (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2018 Kategorie:Stories (Dreizehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Graham O'Brien) Kategorie:Stories (Yasmin Khan) Kategorie:Stories (Ryan Sinclair) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)